User talk:Actaeon
I'm just wondering if you're going to but some text in the GDI logo pic cause if not then why not make it just the picture? To make it just the picture, copy the following code. :Image:GDI_Logo_1995.gif|right|180px (Put the double Actaeon 23:10, 13 June 2008 (UTC) White House Have you visited the White House page? Can you guess the changes I made and what I did to improve the article? Hahahahaha! Be sure to scroll over the pictures (@_@ Sp0IlerZ OHZ NOEZ!) for a famous quote! If you can't figure it out then use the Page History to find out! :-From a person who luvs his pictures Help! -The most super doper person in the whole wide world! LoL, I don't know how to change the link in the Mechanized Walkers template CLick the Purifier Link to see what I mean. I want to change it to my new Purifier Warmech page. Thanks for the help! GRRRR! @\__/@ Nod Scum! I guess I'll have to wipe you off by treads...don't want my Mammys to get too dirty! (Just can't seem to get all that NOD blood off it...*sigh*) Silly people! Following a bald person and worshipping [[Tiberium|something that would make quite interesting Rock-Candy]]. Just a side note: I've noticed that all the Nod Alligieance banners have Hear the Words of Kane! in them. Yours doesn't and in fact is quite different from I guess the norm. :Check out this person's I *heart* Nod banner for a more Nodish type of banner. Till then - A person who wants to know the difference between fealty and alligiance. Need some computer help Ya ya, I know that you're the one with the super duper computer that can run CnC3 at all high settings and Anti-Aliasing but I would like to know what graphics card you have and, if possible, how much Wattage your computer is using and how you were able to measure it. The reason why is that I thinking of upgrading my graphics cards to a high-end one. I have a NVIDIA 7300 GS right now and I'm thinking of getting the NVIDIA 8800 GT. Now pricing isn't my concern here. Its (mainly) wattage and where I could find someone to install the new graphics card if I did get it. (I'm thinking Best Buy might be able to install it but they are greedy and charge a lot for many things.) I know that as games get more advanced and thus, graphic intensive, that my computer will not be able to keep up and that I will be left in the dust. (I already am starting to.) :Sadly, I have a sinking feeling that my hope of upgrading my computer are all for naught. Luckily, my computer doesn't suck (completely) and that even if it is for naught that I still have a decent computer to rely on (for now). :( Please donate your computer to this worthy cause! June 24, 2008 How is the Geforce 8500? Do you normally play at uber-high settings or what do you set it too? Also, how does it fare with other games (I presume you DO play other games besides CnC, right?) Does your computer get very hot (like really hot) or is your computer fine with using it. :My Computer's Big Three: AMD Athelon Dual Core 64 X2 processor 3800+ NVIDIA Geforce 7300 GS Creative SB X-Fi (sound card, I think) Sorry if you feel like a question punching bag but the prospect of upgrading my computer is an exciting one. (If the 8800 series doesn't work out then the 8500 might be the next best option, but any improvement is better than what I have now.) Can't believe the stupidity of EA sometimes June 25, 2008 DARN YOU EA! @\_/@ *Begin Rant EA has officially stated that Gap Generators WON'T be in Red Alert 3! They ALWAYS been in Red Alert, from Red Alert (1) to Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge, they've always been there! :(The only reason I can think of them doing this is that the effects of Gap Generators would be hard to do in the graphics engine, previous RA games were 2D, RA3 will be comepletely 3D, so a shroud generator would be interesting to do in 3D.) Also, EA has stated that the Tesla Tank will not be producible in Skirmish or Multiplayer modes. It is now a story mode only unit. (Luckily, EA has also said that they will release the modding pack needed for modders to mod the game, and thus put the Tesla Tank into skirmish and multiplayer.) They say that the Stingray Nassad will be the replacement for the Tesla Tank since the Nassad is amphibious. (I still would of rather had the Tesla Tank) More travesty! Frank Klepacki isn't doing the entire soundtrack. In fact he is only doing Hell March 3 and a couple of other songs, the rest being made by EA's own composers, most noted for their *sarcasm* memorable work on CnC3 and Kane's Wrath (KW had only ONE CnC-worthy song, a remix of Act on Instinct). :At least I know that Hell March 3 will be good as are the other songs Frank will be composing. Finally, why add a third faction? Red Alert has always been about ALLIES vs SOVIETS. NOT ALLIES vs SOVIETS vs JAPAN. It doesn't need the Scrin to make it a good game, RA and RA2 were great game and *gasp!* had only TWO SIDES! Obviously, EA hates the number two and loves the number three. :Besides, the Soviets are the brute force side while the Allies are the finesse side. What could the Japanese be? My guess is that Japan will be finesse side, Soviets the "heavy" side and the Allies the "medium" side. The Hammer/Guardian/Tsunami comparison is perfect. Hammer has heavy armour and guns but is slow and pricey. The Tsunami is fast (strangely faster on water than on land) and cheap while being thin-armoured and under-gunned. As such, the Allies Guardian Tank must be the Middle-of-the-Road tank, neither too strong nor too fast. *End Rant Is at least glad that EA is giving a bigger sh** about RA3 than CnC3 June 25 2008